The Pirate Alchemist
by PurpleCatLover
Summary: Summary Inside


Summary: Noemmy is forced to the other side of the gate. Truth tells her to help Monkey D. Luffy with his dream of becoming the king of pirates. In return she gets her alchemy back and as well as immortality. She is then sent to Luffy's ship so she can meet him. What happens when she becomes one of the crew mates?

What Noemmy looks like:

Hair~

Color: Mocha brown

Length/style: Mid-thigh, parted on right,

Eyes: warm chocolate brown

Clothes~

Shirt: white, v neck, rose pedals

Cloak: black, rose pedals, Love on back

Tattoo~

Place: upper right arm

Design: red rose

Pants: blue jeans, slightly baggy

Shoes: black combat boots

Unnatural additions/abilities: left metal arm, right metal leg, scars scattered throughout the body, known as a prodigy and unnaturally smart

Likes: roses, rose pedals, songs, painting, figuring out clues, sketching, saving lives, helping out others, making her friends smile, etc.

Dislikes: pink dark chocolate, people who criticize others for things that they don't understand, people who pity her, people who use for their own gain, lying for bad things, others who are too selfish to listen to the one person trying to help them or others, etc.

Hobbies: singing, painting, sketching, figuring out things, helping others, playing chess, playing shoji, playing Mancala, etc.

Dream for the future: Don't have one (but may get one in the near future)

STORY~

Noemmy POV:

I walked through the town market, my mind was on what Truth said.

FLASHBACK:

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white space. I saw Truth and the gate in front of me.

"Ah welcome back Noemmy." Truth said

"Truth." I said in return

"I have a mission for you. In another world is a boy with a big dream. He entertains me and I want you the help him. His name is Monkey D. Luffy. His dream is to become the King of Pirates. I want you to help him with this dream. Also make things more interesting. In return you get your alchemy back as well as immortality. You still age but you can't be killed in battle or in any other way. This is your mission." Truth said

"Will I be able to get back home after I complete this mission?" I asked

"That is up to you in the end. At the end of this mission the gate will appear. You will have a choice to stay in that world or come back to the one you live in now." Truth explained

I nodded my head in understanding.

"So, what do you say?" Truth asked

"I'll go." I said

With those two words everything went black.

END OF FLASHBACK:

I walked along the path looking for this Monkey D. Luffy. Truth said I'll know him when I see him. He'll be wearing a straw hat. I soon came upon a boy wearing a straw hat climbing a wall with a younger boy telling him not to.

'Found him.' I thought

I walked up to them.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" I asked them

"Were trying to see Roronora Zoro." Monkey D. Luffy said

"Hm, would you like some help?" I asked

"Sure." He said

I helped him over the wall and jumped over as well. I saw a man tied to a post looking battered. He looked up and glared at us.

"Hey get lost, you're an eyesore." He said

"Is that anyway to glare at us like that?" I asked

Before he could answer the gate opened and an annoying looking man walked in. We both jumped over the wall not noticing the little girl trying to give Zoro two rice balls. Blondie took one and tried it soon yelling how it was too sweet. He then took it and stomped on it. The girl cried about it and Blondie told one of the workers to throw her over the wall. The man told her to curl up into a ball and threw her over the wall. Luffy's arm stretched and caught her before she reached the ground. I glared at Blondie as Luffy and the younger boy asked if she was okay. I didn't even meet him and I already hated him. Luffy gave Zoro the stomped rice ball and told him to tell the girl that he ate the rice ball. I smiled at what he said. Luffy and I told the girl what he said. She was happy. The younger boy commented that he didn't seem as mean as what everyone said. The girl told us about how he protected the shop and went in to jail for one month without eating.

"It's been 3 weeks since then and Helmepho keeps hitting and kicking him. It's not fair." The girl cried

At what she said my hatred grew for Blondie. Something crashed in the shop behind us. Blondie was there. He told the worker to get a cup of Moon Shine.

"I'm bored. Maybe I'll kill Zoro." At those four words Luffy punched him. I smirked at the bruise. I had to say, it was a nice addition to his face. The last words Luffy caught my attention.

"I've made up my mind. Zoro is joining my crew." He said

I smiled at that. I paused at something. I'm not even part of his crew.

"Hey, straw hat." I called to him

"What?" He asked

"Can I join too?" I asked

"What can you do?" He asked

"I can do things that no other can do and no I did not eat a devil fruit. I was born with this power." I said

"Okay. Can you show me?" He asked

"How about after we get Zoro to join the crew." I said

"Right. I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He said

"Call me Noemmy." I said

"Let's go get Zoro." He said


End file.
